I'm Fine
by Yuki'NF Miharu
Summary: Jangan sedih. Aku baik-baik saja di sini. [There is spoiler The Burning Maze]. Enjoy!


**Percy Jackson and the Olympians – The Heroes of Olympus – The Trial of Apollo by** **Rick Riordan**

 **I'm Fine**

 **By Yuki'NF Miharu**

 **I wrote this story because I love it, and I don't take any material from this work.**

 **Warning!: SPOILER The Burning Maze. Jika belum membacanya sampai tuntas, diharapkan pembaca meninggalkan laman ini. Saya tidak bertanggungjawab jika kalian terkena spoiler. Maybe OOC and many typos here dan segala macam kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please leave this page. Thank You.**

Enjoy and hope you like it!

Sebenarnya aku masih belum percaya bahwa aku berdiri di sini.

Dihadapanku terhampar lahan hijau nan luas. Dari kejauhan bisa kulihat kilauan riak air danau, serta gemuruh sungai yang mengalir. Udaranya menyejukkan jiwa dan pikiran, seolah-olah aku tidak perlu khawatir akan diserang monster lagi. Tapi memang benar. Di tempat ini aku tidak akan berurusan dengan berbagai macam pertarungan dan monster lagi. Aku bebas.

Aku menengadahkan kepala, menatap langit biru yang terbentang luas dengan burung-burung yang menghiasinya. Aku tak bisa menahan sudut bibirku untuk tertarik ke atas.

"Aku tidak menduga bahwa Elysium menyajikan tempat yang indah, meskipun ini di dunia bawah."

Sekali lagi, aku masih tidak percaya bahwa aku telah di Elysium.

Itu berarti waktuku telah habis di atas sana. Perjuanganku telah berakhir. Rasanya semua kejadian yang kualami terlewati begitu cepat. Aku ingat telah menghancurkan ventus yang memenjarakanku, kemudian bertarung melawan Caligula bersama Topan. Agar misi kami berhasil, kusuruh Apollo pergi dari sana bersama Meg dan Piper. Kupikir saat itu kondisinya gawat sekali. Di antara mereka bertiga tidak ada yang bisa melarikan diri sendiri. Dan Apollo sudah berjanji padaku.

Ketika aku hendak berfokus lagi ke arah Caligula, sang kaisar berputar cepat ke belakangku dan menghunuskan tombaknya. Kejadiannya begitu cepat sampai aku sendiri terlalu terkejut saat tiba-tiba menerima rasa sakit tak terperi di punggung. Kuduga kali ini aku tidak akan beruntung. Dengan sisa kekuatanku, kubisikkan Topan untuk menyelamatkan mereka semua sebelum tubuhku jatuh bergedebuk di geladak kapal.

Aku tahu riwayatku sudah tamat kali ini. Sibyl telah meramalkan bahwa aku atau Piper—salah satu dari kami—akan mati, namun tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau aku bisa saja selamat.

Namun harapan itu pupus ketika Caligula menarik tombaknya dari punggungku. Aku merasakan tubuhku digenangi oleh cairan hangat. Pendengaran dan pengelihatanku mulai menjauh. Barangkali Caligula takut aku memanggil petir lagi, dia kembali menusuk tombaknya ke punggungku, kali ini lebih dalam, seolah-olah tak mengizinkanku mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk terakhir kalinya kepada teman-temanku. Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

Kemudian di sinilah aku. Setelah melewati proses panjang, aku dapat tiket ke Elysium. Keren. Kedamaian telah menyambutku begitu cepat, di usiaku yang masih muda. Semoga Piper, Apollo, dan Meg selamat. Kuharap Apollo tidak lupa memberikan desain yang sudah kurancang untuk kedua perkemahan. Tapi kurasa dia tidak akan lupa karena dia sudah berjanji.

Di sisi lain dari kedamaian yang kudapat, aku memikirkan Piper. Meskipun kami putus, kami sama-sama tahu bahwa kami masih saling mencintai. Atau mungkin aku saja yang masih mencintainya? Semoga dia tidak menyalahkan siapa pun atau dirinya sendiri mengenai kematianku. Aku tahu dia akan sangat terpukul mengenai kematianku, tapi mungkin juga tidak. Lagi pula kami sudah putus.

Mengingat Piper membangkitkan kenanganku mengenai teman-temanku yang lain. Reyna, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Leo, serta teman-teman dari Perkemahan Blasteran dan Perkemahan Jupiter. Sial, kalau saja aku tahu ramalannya terjadi hari itu, aku akan berpamitan dulu pada mereka. Aku juga belum sempat meninju Leo Valdez. Kukira dia di Elysium lebih dulu, siapa sangka malah aku yang sampai duluan di sini. Tiba-tiba aku teringat satu orang lagi.

Thalia Grace.

Aku belum sempat bertemu lagi dengannya. Entah bagaimana reaksinya saat tahu bahwa aku telah tiada. Kuharap semua orang tidak terlalu larut dalam kesedihan. Andaikan bisa, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada mereka:

"Aku baik-baik saja di sini."

Tapi aku tahu mereka tidak akan berkabung telalu lama. Teman-temanku adalah demigod yang luar biasa. Aku percaya mereka bisa melewati berbagai rintangan yang ada. Tapi rasa perih tiba-tiba muncul di hati ketika aku sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa mendampingi dan berjuang bersama mereka lagi.

Aku menutup mata dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengembuskannya perlahan, lalu menatap keindahan Elysium yang terbentang luas.

"Pada akhirnya, suatu saat nanti kita semua akan berkumpul lagi di sini. Aku akan menunggu, tapi kuharap kalian tidak datang terlalu cepat."

Sekali lagi aku memandang langit, seolah menatap teman-temanku yang masih berjuang di atas sana.

"Aku baik-baik saja di sini."

 **.**

 **END**

 **A/n:** RIP Jason Grace *nangis*. Saya... sebenernya masih ga rela Jason mati. Kenapa harus Jason? Kenapa harus Jason Grace? Mau protes namun apa daya? Rick Riordan yang pegang kendali. Fanfic ini ditulis untuk pelampiasan saya saja bahwa Jason sudah tenang dan dia baik-baik saja di Elysium, hiks. Maaf kalau banyak typo, keanehan, pedek, alur cepat, dll.

Masih mewek membayangkan adegan bab 33. Sungguh kejam. Siapa yang kejam? Rick Riordan atau Caligula? Maaf, saya meracau. Fic ini juga jadi ff pertama saya di fandom ini. Semoga ga aneh, semoga suka juga.


End file.
